Music: The key to our emotions
by damselindistress2
Summary: Is it really that impossible to meet a long lost crush after so many years? Can music really help us find the person that we've been looking for all those years of our life? Can it really? But then again, anything's possible.....
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Is it really that impossible to meet a long lost crush after so many years? Can music really help us find the person that we've been looking for all those years of our life? Can it really? But then again, anything's possible.....  
  
Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY, I don't own ANYTHING besides this stupid story idea so please go easy one me. Its my first fic so cut me some slack! And yes...its very very short...  
  
A/M fic  
  
People often think of me as foolish because of my undying hope to see a special someone once again. And yes, I do agree to the fact that it is very rare for someone to meet an old friend from when you were 6 after being separated for so many years, with no contact whatsoever. But for once, I could actually show the world how wrong they can be sometimes. And to think that where I am now, all started from a mere glance at each other at a music school, of all places!  
  
*********************************  
  
"Hurry up and put your shoes on or you'll be late for lessons!" A little girl could be seen running across the living room carpet of a very well designed, classy house. Her beautiful bluish-black hair flowed behind her in a short but intricate braid that seemed like it was meant for such an adorable face. Her incredibly unique yet beautiful sea green eyes were so full of depth, like a never-ending ocean. However, it dimmed ever so slightly in apology for disobeying her mother's wishes. "Gomen ne ka-chan! I promise to not fool around next time and to be ready to leave when you say so." Letting out a long and tired sigh, completely contradicting the woman's age, she nodded slightly in acceptance of the apology, making the sea green eyed girl brighten up almost immediately. Blinking a couple of times at the child, the mother chuckled in wonder of how fast her daughter could turn happy and how contagious it could really be. "Hiyaku Misao-chan or we will really be late." "HAI!!!" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A young boy is seen griping loosely on his instrument walking down one of the hallways of a music school along side his uncle. He was quite handsome really for an 8-year-old boy. He was pretty tall for his age with ink black hair and a nicely shaped face. His expression and body posture hinted nothing but coldness towards everyone and his surroundings. All of him except his eyes. Those seemingly cold, but warm ice blue eyes were the most expressive eyes and practically the only way you could tell how he was feeling. Everything was shown through those eyes. A few moments later, the boy and the man stops in front of a wooden door where you could faintly hear the rustle of papers inside. The man slowly raises his hand and knocks on the door to reveal a beautiful young woman holding a violin. "Konbanwa Aoshi-kun, Shinomori-san." "Konbanwa Hajime-san. I believe I must go now because of my important meeting at 3 today." "Very well then." Tokio Hajime nods slightly towards the man as farewell and both Aoshi and his sensei incline their heads at each other before finally entering the room to begin their lesson. It was a good hour and a half before Miasao-chan exited the room, bidding farewell to her sensei. "Sayonara Yukishiro sensei!" The woman, Misao's piano teacher Yukishiro Tomo gave a gentle smile towards the beaming girl while handing her her books. Misao's face immediately lit up with a smile, dashing off with her books to meet her mother after giving her thanks. But at a door near where Misao was running to, Shinomori Aoshi was bowing politely to his teacher, slowly taking his leave towards the exit. However, before either of them could react fast enough, books and instrument were sent flying in the air then hitting the ground. Two shocked children lay on the floor, groaning in pain from the impact but both recovering quickly. Time seemed to stop as both lifted their heads to announce an apology, ending up speechless, gazing at each other's eyes, full of curiosity. And at that moment, they both knew that it was a meeting that was meant to be. But little did they know, it would be from each other, that they would learn from the many lessons of love and redemption. And all it took was the simple meeting of sea green and ice blue. 


	2. Childhood Memories

A/N: ok....I know that practically no one is reading this but it's understandable since its such a boring story but thanx to MoonPhoenix for reviewing! It's my first fic so I have a right to suck at it and be boring! Anywayz, as of this chapter, it's kinda like a silent movie with the music in the background but even though there is some "speaking", it isn't exactly heard. Its more like a scene is shown and then the screen is black except for the words in the middle showing wat the character is saying. So that's y its technically a SILENT "movie". It goes bak and forth between the speaking and the silent scenes. Those of you who saw "Sentimental Journey", the fist episode, should know wat I'm talking bout, though I highly doubt it that u know. U must think I'm crazy...and I'm confusing u aren't I....^_^ and by the way....U MUST DOWNLOAD THE PIANO SONG RONDO IN C MAJOR FOR PIANO OP.31, NO.1!! DON'T' READ THE STORY IF U DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG! *ahem*.....on with the story...I mean...chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: go away...u don't hafta rub it in every time...I know that I don't own ANYTHING besides the story...*sniffles*..  
  
******* means a change in time period  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ means a change in scene but still same time period  
  
Laughter was heard throughout the peaceful and serene park. It was a sunny day out and a little girl with a short braid could be seen skipping happily in the grass with a young handsome boy of 8. Couples were having picnics under the trees that were providing shade from the light. Many other little children were playing on the swings and slides or running around in the grass as well. "Aoshi-niiiii!!! HIYAKUUUU! You can't catch meeeee!" shouted Misao-chan with a bright smile on her face and her braid whipping her neck in the cool spring breeze. She was wearing a pretty light blue dress with little flowers decorating the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. A pretty little hat was worn to match the outfit, which had a little green flower at the center and a blue ribbon along the rim of the hat. Aoshi, on the other hand was wearing a navy blue t-shirt matched with a pair of light blue jeans. As Aoshi-chan finally caught up with Misao, they both held each other's hands walking the rest of the way to their picnic spot. They were quite the pair really. Earning many stares of adoration and awe from parents and children alike at seeing such an adorable couple. As the pair finally reached their spot on the grass, they both sat down on the blanket next to Misao's mother. Makimachi-san then patted Misao-chan on the head and handed her an apple as well as one to Aoshi. Seeing the exchange of affection between mother and daughter, Aoshi- chan couldn't help feeling envious and a little bit of jealousy towards them. Since his parents died when he was 5, it was understandable that he was in great need of such parental love. Misao-chan, seeing the expression in his eyes, immediately understood how he felt even if she was only 6. Deciding to cheer him up a bit, she went to go pick some flowers as a present for him. After gathering a decent amount of flowers of all colors, she quickly ran back to Aoshi and handed it to him. "Aoshi-nii, don't be sad! This is a present for you so you would smile." Knowing Aoshi, it was a pretty difficult task to smile but Misao-chan knew that all she had to do was look into his eyes and it would tell her all she needed to know. A bright smile then lit up Misao-chan's whole face from seeing her Aoshi-nii smile at her in his own special way to thank her. Makimachi-san was amazed to witness such a touching scene played before her eyes. It surprised her to know how they could read each other so easily after such a short while and at such a young age as well. Misao-chan then reached out her hand for Aoshi to take. Right at that precise moment, a strong gust of wind blew, sending Misao-chan's hat flying away in the air. Aoshi and Misao quickly ran after the hat, attempting to retrieve it from mid air by jumping up and down, stretching their little arms. The hat is shown, flying higher and higher into the air as the two children continue to chase after it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aoshi is seen in a room inside the music school. An expression of complete concentration was shown in his eyes as he played his assigned piece as a warm up before the teacher came. On the other side of the door, Misao-chan was standing on a chair on her tiptoes peering into the little circular window on the door to see what Aoshi was doing. She could slightly hear the sound of the violin being played in a slow and beautiful piece. The melody was very comforting and gave Misao a feeling like she was floating and dancing in the clouds. Hearing the music made her a little sleepy as she rocked back and forth to the melody. After hitting her head on the window, she finally came back to her senses with a small giggle at her own silliness. Aoshi however, was becoming frustrated at himself for playing so poorly. He was just about to throw the poor violin onto the ground when Misao suddenly rushed into the room screaming for him to stop. "Why did you stop me?" asked a frustrated Aoshi. "Why were you going to break it? The piece that you were playing was so pretty! The violin has nothing to do with you playing bad anyway! Don't blame it. Just practice more then! I know you can do it because you r the best vi...vi..vio..uhh...VILINIST in the world!" Hearing that, a light blush that was barely noticeable appeared on Aoshi's cheeks. It was the first compliment he ever received from someone he really cared for, ever since his parents died. "a.arigatou Misao-chan...that means a lot to me." replied Aoshi after he averted his gaze in embarrassment. "Can you play the song again..for me?" asked Misao hesitantly. "Aaa..." after that was said, Aoshi picked up his violin and began to play. Tokio Hajime was seen peering through the little window smiling happily at seeing the two together like that after the event that just took place.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Makimachi-san was slowly taking out a cake from inside the refrigerator. Decorating utensils were placed on the kitchen table. The cake was completely white, covered in a delicious coat of cream and tiny ridges made from the cream were visible. Light blue colored cream was then put to border the cake in a beautiful pattern. Icing was then added at the center with the words reading " Happy 6th birthday Misao-chan!" in perfect script. 6 red candles were then put as another border around the cake. Makimachi- san was smiling triumphantly at her masterpiece before putting it away again when the doorbell rang. She was then rushing to the door after hearing the doorbell and opened it to reveal Aoshi with his backpack full of clothes and such, ready for the sleepover. After bowing politely, he swiftly made his way upstairs to Misao's room. After opening the door to her room, Aoshi was suddenly tackled by Misao in a fierce hug. When he finally got his footing back, Aoshi was greeted with yet another bright smile. Misao-chan then grabbed his hand, tugging him into the room to show Aoshi her new drawing and the nice new shirt that she just received from her mother as a birthday gift. The shirt was a purple color and had an intricate design on the hems of the sleeves and around the bottom of the shirt. There was also another intricate pattern on the collar of the long sleeved shirt. As for the drawing, it was a picture of Aoshi and herself flying a kite on a sunny day with seemingly no wind at all. Aoshi silently chuckled at that fact and decided to let her know later on so she could add the wind onto the picture. After seeing her drawing and new gift, Aoshi silently tapped Misao on the shoulder, telling her to close her eyes. He then slowly reached his hand inside his bag to retrieve his gift for Misao. When she opened her eyes, Misao was amazed beyond belief at the beautifully wrapped box. It had many shiny silver ribbons that were curled and dangling off the top of the box, wrapped in shiny silvery blue wrapping paper. Another big smile appeared on Misao's face that even lit up her beautiful sea green eyes. In her excitement and happiness, she leaped into Aoshi's arms tackling them both to the floor with a big thump and an "ooof" from Aoshi as cheerful laughter was heard throughout the house.  
  
A/N: ok...again..that was boring and sounded absolutely pointless. But I just wanted to show a few sweet childhood memories between the two before I write about the "present" time when they were not seeing each other anymore ever since Aoshi moved. I hoped the song fit this chapter cause it's hard so fit the timings write wit the certain scenes since everyone reads at a different pace. Just don't read too fast.....i'll shut up now...just...PLEASE REVIEW! I feel so discouraged..*sniffles*  
  
Tbc. 


	3. Dreams

A/N: THANK U MOONPHOENIX for wanting to read the next chapter! u c, I have this thing for music so most of my chapters would have a BUNCH of music in it and yes it can get annoying to u readers..but I feel that it'll make it more enjoyable to read..gets u into the story more.ok...umm..I know its weird for me to use music form other anime but yea..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE download these songs and listen to them in the order I list them ok? ok...Memory from Cowboy Bebop Early Summer II from Boys Be Piano Sonata no. 8 in c minor, op. 13, pathetique by Beethoven Everygreen Days from To Heart if u can't find some of the songs, try going to to listen to the midi of some of the songs. ok, I'll shut up now..  
  
Disclaimer: go away.....I TOLD U NOT TO RUB IT IN EVERYTIME THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I won't be saying the disclaimers EVER again because it's gonna be the same each time anyway..(  
  
" " means the person is speaking ' ' means the person is saying it in their mind  
  
"Ne Aoshi-nii, daijoubu?" asked Misao-chan worriedly. At the age of 12, Misao was beginning to mature, but not quite as noticeable as other girls her age were. Aoshi, at the age of 14 had already begun to develop feelings for the hyperactive girl but on his face was a troubled expression. It was one of sadness, guilt, and longing. Looking at his boyish face right now, most would've mistaken him as being older. "Daijoubu Misao-chan" replied Aoshi with the same expression gracing his features. Misao then noticed how Aoshi was fisting his right hand at his side as if he was holding something but was afraid to show it. Seeing the questioning gaze, Aoshi slowly took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her what was to become of them the day after tomorrow. "Misao...I have something I need to tell you...but...I know you won't like what you're going to hear so please bear with me for at least a few minutes until I finish" said Aoshi as his features darkened slightly. "My uncle decided that I should go to America and continue school there. He thinks of me as a bother and wanted to send me away since I seem old enough to take care of myself. I already have a place to stay there at New York along with a couple of servants. I was told that I have to be ready and packed by the day after tomorrow." Aoshi then turned his face away immediately after his confession, afraid to see the tears that were to come from Misao. After hearing the heartbreaking news, Misao broke down into tears that left many wet trails down her pretty face. Finally gathering enough courage to face her again, Aoshi slowly took Misao's hand and gently placed the beautiful silver necklace in her palm. An intricately designed heart shaped locket hung from the silver chain. When opened, a very comforting yet sad song was played repeatedly as if trying to put the person to sleep. "This is a goodbye present for you hoping that you will always remember me because I'll never forget you. I'm sorry Misao..I didn't want this to happen but it did. But remember that you will always be the first and greatest friend that I'll ever have. Goodbye my Misao-chan." said Aoshi as he abruptly turned away trying to hide the tears that were begging to come out. Unable to stand hearing her racking sobs and cries of "no.don't go.", Aoshi ran..leaving Misao alone...on the ground...he just ran...  
  
**********************************  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A young woman could be seen sitting up abruptly on her bed from her less then peaceful slumber. Beads of perspiration ran down her cheeks that were slightly tinged with pink. He bluish black hair clung to her beautifully shaped face as she was panting and taking in big gulps of air. An air of sorrow surrounded the young woman as she suddenly clutched at her neck as if looking for something and held onto her heart shaped locket tightly, sighing in relief as she slowly calmed once again. She then slowly flipped open the locket to reveal the same comforting yet sad melody that she listened to every time she was afraid and felt alone. Unable to sleep any more, she looked at the clock that read 6:30 and decided it was time to get ready for work. "It's the same dream every time..but I haven't had that dream in awhile now....is something going to happen??....I wish you could be here to tell me Aoshi.." said a tired Misao as she went to brush her teeth and change.  
  
20 minutes later, a dashing young woman emerged from the glass doors of her apartment in New York City looking fresh and pumped up for action. As Misao briskly walked in the bustling streets of New York, she failed to notice some of the admiring stares she received from both men and women. Many were captivated by her sea green eyes and her braided bluish black hair with her brown leather skirt that reached a little passed her knees and high boots. Going with the outfit was a white button down shirt and a long black leather coat that reached passed her knees. As she continued to walk the couple of blocks to the music school that she was teaching at, Misao pondered about the reason why she suddenly started having that dream again while watching as the cold weather aloud her to see the air she was puffing out. When the door of the music school came into view, she was greeted by Sagara Sanosuke, one of the teachers at the music school. He flashed Misao one of his boyish smiles as he opened the door for her. Sano played the saxophone and was actually quite a good teacher even though he doesn't seem like it. "Mornin' itachi-musume!" greeted Sano as he waved slightly, walking towards the opposite end of where Misao was headed. When she reached her door, Misao stuck her hand into her black shoulder bag to take out the key. After opening the door with practiced ease, she turned on the light to reveal a beautiful, shiny black grand piano. There were 2 other chairs that were arranged near the piano for guests to sit in case the students' parents wanted to stay and listen as well as another chair right next to the piano for the teacher to sit in. Since it was still early and the first student was to come at 9 am, which was not until a good 2 hours or so, Misao decided to play for a while.  
  
Once Misao sat down at the piano, her hands began to lightly run over the keys as her eyes slowly closed. Taking a deep breath, she began to play letting herself feel the music. As she played the song, memories flashed in her mind of when she and Aoshi use to play together. A scene of a smiling Misao-chan handing her Aoshi-nii a bunch of flowers appeared and then showing her hat being blown away by the wind. The scene then flashed to a smiling Misao on her 7th birthday sitting in front of her birthday cake lit up with 7 candles. It then changed to when she was stuck in a tree crying her heart out because she couldn't get down when her Aoshi-nii suddenly appeared to save her. Before he even managed to start climbing up the tree to get her, Misao-chan leaped into his arms making them both fall on the ground with a loud thump.  
  
A small smile appeared on Misao's face at that memory as she continued to play. Another scene flashed in her mind of when they both were playing a duet together as Aoshi gracefully moved the bow back and forth on his violin and Misao slowly moving her little fingers across the piano. The scene then switched to when both Aoshi and Misao were chasing after the ice cream truck with their money in hand yelling for the man to stop. Since Aoshi had longer legs than Misao, he was able to run faster. Misao, having shorter legs, was falling behind and was almost running out of breath. Aoshi, knowing that Misao REALLY wanted ice cream, ran as fast as he could, not aware that Misao was falling behind until he heard a loud "itai" come from Misao-chan's lips after tripping. Knowing that she would be unhappy if she didn't get her ice cream, Aoshi quickly ran to Misao and picked her up carrying her on his back and immediately began to run after the ice cream man again. Just as Aoshi was about to stop running, the ice cream man noticed them and stopped immediately, waiting for them to catch up. When Aoshi finally reached his destination, the man smiled at him apologetically and handed them both extra large ice cream cones filled way passed the top with vanilla and chocolate ice cream. They both smiled and their eyes lit up in happiness after paying and giving their thanks. Tears started to appear in Misao-chan's eyes, which caused Aoshi to panic. Before he could react fast enough, Misao launched herself at him from greatfullness while saying "I LOVE YOU AOSHI-NII! YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" In her happiness, she kissed Aoshi on the cheek lightly causing a blush to appear on his face. Misao giggled at that fond memory. That was the day she "fell in love" with her Aoshi-nii even if she was only 9 at the time.  
  
More memories of her past with Aoshi appeared in her mind as she continued to play with her eyes closed, not missing a note. Memories of when she received her birthday gifts each year and of when they would visit the park once a week together, always ending up chasing after her hat. Misao still remembered in great detail the time when Aoshi gave her his brightest smile ever through his eyes making Misao's heart skip a beat from being able to do such a task. She still remembered the first time they laid eyes on each other like it was only yesterday when sea green met ice blue. Time seemed to stop right at that moment and ever since then, Misao never stopped thanking kami-sama for creating such a meeting between them. A frown began to form on Misao's lips as a particular memory resurfaced from her thoughts. She was looking out the window from boredom when suddenly Aoshi appeared running along the sidewalk and up the stairs to her house. Misao- chan immediately ran downstairs to get the door revealing an out of breath Aoshi. He then abruptly grabbed her hand dragging her out the door towards the direction of the park. When they finally reached the entrance, Aoshi let go of Misao's hand and stood still in front of her silently. Misao's brows drew together remembering what had happened after that moment. A lump began to form in her throat as she remembered the shocking news that Aoshi had told her and of how she started to panic, not being able to think of anything to make him stay. She remembered the locket that he gave her and of how she was sobbing uncontrollably when Aoshi turned away and ran, leaving Misao on the cold hard ground. That was the last time Misao ever saw him and it was the last and worst memory she had of her Aoshi-nii. A lone tear escaped from her eyes just then at that memory. Misao's heart felt even heavier than before and silently made a prayer to kami-sama to see her Aoshi-nii once again even if it was only a glance.  
  
After finishing the song, she felt the need to lighten up the mood and decided to play a happier song but then a knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" replied Misao as the door opened slowly to reveal the always- smiling Himura Kenshin. Kenshin was a pianist and piano teacher like Misao. He was a very friendly man and never failed to give good advice to others. He could be a little dense sometimes but was all in all a good man. Kenshin held a cup of coffee in his hand and a piece of music in his other. As he stepped inside the room after closing the door behind him, he carefully handed Misao the cup of coffee and sheet music. "You came an hour earlier today. Couldn't' sleep?" asked Kenshin with a knowing smile on his face. Misao nodded slightly as she took a sip from the cup and studied the music. "I composed this a week ago and just finished last night. When you have time, play it and tell me if you like it." said Kenshin as he winked at Misao and proceeded for the door. "Gonna go finish up some paper work and check out the student entrance slips." "Unn.." replied Misao with a slight nod as the door closed.  
  
Kenshin was a great pianist and Misao loved to hear him play. She always thought of him to be better than her and she even loved his piano more than her own. When bored, Misao often went to Kenshin's room to play on his piano. The room was just like her own except the piano was placed opposite the way her piano was arranged. Kenshin's piano was shiny and white. The grand piano seemed to glimmer every time the lights were turned on. Looking at the color made Misao feel light hearted every time she played on it, especially when she was unhappy. Seeing that she needed to get rid of the unhappy aura that cam from her, Misao decided to try out Kenshin's new song on his grand piano. Just as she stepped out the door, a loud scream was heard throughout the halls of the music school. It turned out to be Kamiya Kaoru and Sano bickering once again. Kaoru was Kenshin's girlfriend. She was a teacher at a nursery school. Apparently, Kenshin had forgotten his cell phone so she came to give it to him. Sano and Kaoru were always arguing like they were brother and sister. "Well you could've just AKSED for me to open the door for you instead of banging!" barked Sano loudly. "I WASN'T banging, I was TAPPING!" replied Kaoru angrily. "Maa maa...Sano, Kaoru koishii..its too early in the morning for you two to be arguing." Said Kenshin, trying to calm both of them down.  
  
Seeing that he got everything under control, Misao silently crept out of the glass door afraid of being caught in the mess. Since she still had a whole hour before her first student, Misao decided to take a walk instead to try and lighten her mood, since going back in there to play piano was out of the question unless she wanted to be caught up in the war. Opting to go visit the mall at her other work place, Misao strode casually along the crowded streets once again. Once she reached the mall, Misao decided to drop by and say hi at the Morning Glory store she worked at as a part time job. Even though she enjoyed teaching children to play piano, she didn't receive enough money to be able to support herself. So like many other teachers in the music school, she found a part time job. Since it was still early, there were barely any people walking around aside from the workers at the mall. Misao loved to come here early in the mornings when no one was here. There was a small stage located at the center of the mall on the first floor. A beautiful white grand piano existed on the mini stage. Misao loved to come here every once in a while to play and imagine what it would be like to actually perform there as people in the mall would stop to listen. She loved the peacefulness she felt when playing on that piano when no one was around. As Misao finally neared the stage and got on the piano bench, she suddenly felt a strange feeling of..anxiousness building up inside her. She didn't know the reason why but it seemed that her body and soul knew something that her mind didn't. Misao then slowly guided her fingers across the keys of the piano and began to play that familiar song she always played for her Aoshi-nii. It was his favorite song and it would always make her heart swell when she played that song as happy memories flooded her mind. Misao's fingers moved gracefully making the melody sing and echo throughout the mall, making the many people in hearing range of the music stop their task and listen intently.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shinomori Aoshi strode passed the many empty stores in the shopping mall confidently all the while seeming to be freezing everything in his path. If any passerby were to look at him, they would've seen nothing but a cold and empty expression on the man's face but no one would've guessed that he was actually lost in thought, troubled by something. 'Its that dream again..but why? I haven't had that dream ever since..'  
  
Aoshi was a pretty successful man really. Sure, being a violinist and a private violin teacher for a bunch of rich kids gave him a pretty good number of zeros on his paycheck, but he still longed for something. Aoshi longed to perform in front of others freely just to hear the people clap for him because he played well, not because he was teaching their kids. He longed to just play wherever, whenever he wished just to let himself go for once and have mere strangers come up to him offering words of encouragement or just a plain clap would even do. Abruptly shaking his head of such foolish thoughts, something suddenly caught his attention. It was the sounds of a very beautiful melody. The song seemed vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't' quite figure out why. It was a soothing melody that gave one a feeling of....freedom. It reminded him of the happy times he had with a certain someone that he missed dearly. That was when the memory dawned on him. Cursing himself for his stupidity, Aoshi quickly ran to the source of that familiar melody. 'Could it really be her? Since when did she move to New York? Am I just hallucinating? It might not be her since many other people would know that song right?...was the dream a sign?...yes.that had to be it! Misao! Please let it really be you!!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As the song slowly came to an end, Misao slowly opened her eyes, which now held a new sparkle in them. After taking in a deep calming breath, she slowly got up from the seat and decided to visit her co-workers at Morning Glory some other time. Once Misao got her bag, she proceded to walk towards the exit. It was only a mere minute later when Aoshi arrived panting slightly half from the running and the other half from anxiousness and excitement. However, his shoulders immediately sagged at seeing the empty piano bench. Walking up to it, Aoshi felt the seat, which was still warm. Knowing that there was still a slight chance at finding the person who played the song, he quickly bolted for the exit, following his instincts all the while praying to make it in time. 'It has to be her! I just know it..please let me find you..please...Misao..'  
  
A/N: muahahahaha..cliiiiffffyyy....sorry but I just HAD to do it for some reason..-_-...i always curse the authors who leave cliffhangers but now I understand why they do it..^_^.anyway..i'm receiving VERY little encouragement aside from my new BESTEST FRIEND MOONPHOENIX!! I bet you're the only one reading this..*sigh*..PLEASE REVIEW! Please...whoever's reading this...pleeaaassseee...*sniff sniff*......-_- 0  
  
Tbc. 


	4. authors notes

HEY GUYS!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! I finally got more then 2 reviews! I appreciate your encouragements. Sorry for not updating for so long and ummm..i've been on vacation since the beginning of this month and hadn't got the chance to let u ppl know that I wont be updating for awhile. I'll be home by the end of this month and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I get back. I'm already working on the next chapter and promise to make it a long one. And thanx again for all you readers! Have a great summer cause I'm having a good one right here in LAS VEGAS!!! WOOOHOOOO!! 


End file.
